Oder River Country
Oder River Country is the twenty-second campaign mission in Call of Duty. Alexei Ivanovich Voronin, (the player) has just been transferred to the 2nd Guards Tank Division due to a shortage of experienced crew members required to man a new T-34 model (five required per tank). The objectives are to break through the German defense on the Oder River and reach a town and clear it of German infantry and artillery emplacements. The following sections are a walkthrough. Characters * Alexei Ivanovich Voronin (playable) Getting Started The player will spawn in a snowy plain in a T-34 tank. Go forward with the allies until seeing a small river. Three enemy tanks will appear on the other side, so take them out. When they're out, follow the path and cross the bridge to reach a larger river. When getting close, the player will see around eight Panzer tanks on the other side, slowing coming to the river. Open fire on them, but as soon as they start to cross the river, attack the ones on the river. There are also troops following, but they will not fire upon the player. Image:tkcspawn.png|Spawn Image:tkcneartanks1.png|Near the first wave of tanks Image:tkctanks1.png|The first wave of tanks Image:tkctanks2.png|The second wave Image:tkctanks22.png|The second wave, closer Troop Alley After taking out the Panzer tanks, go back and follow the path. The player will be in a small alley with rocket-equipped troops everywhere. It's best to let the allies move ahead and clear them out first. At the end of the alley are three Panzer Pzkfz.6-J tanks on the left. Be ready for them. It takes a while for their turrets to get into place, and the player will have a shot or two before they start opening fire. Image:tkctroopalleyentrance.png|Troop Alley entrance. Let some of the allies clear the troops out. Image:tkctroopalley.png|Troop Alley Image:tkctanks3.png|These tanks will ambush the player at the end of Troop Alley. Getting to the Exit After the three Panzer tanks, follow the path, but be careful; there are three troops just past the ruined building, and at least one of them has a rocket. Let the allies clear them out. When those three are dead, follow the path until coming to a large field with eight Panzer Pzkfz.6-J tanks in the center. If the player keeps going straight, there will be an invisible barrier, so back up before getting too far away. For the tanks, hit the ones in the front first, then go down and take out the ones in the back. The front ones will have a much better shot than the back ones. When all of the tanks are down, follow the path. The exit is just past the ruined building. Image:tkctanks4.png|The final wave of tanks Image:tkcexit.png|Exit Weapon Loadout Vehicles *T-34 Tanks Trivia *A Tiger I tank can be taken down with a single shot or a few shots by a T-34. In this case, it is impossible to take out a Tiger with one shot. *If the player dies in the tank, they will unknowingly fall down into the snow beneath the tank. *When destroying the enemy tanks, enemy troops will leap from the burning tank and then die. Despite this, the enemy troops in the destroyed tank are not on fire. *The player cannot betray allies in this mission. Attempting to shoot at another allied tank will not destroy it. *There is a minefield left of the path the allies follow before encountering any Panzers. If the player drives the tank into the minefield past the signs, the mines will not click but the player will die as the tank explodes. The mission will end in failure with the statement, "You drove into a minefield and died. Watch out for the red and white minefield signs!" Video Transcript Category:Call of Duty Single Player Levels